


Comforting Keith

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst slightly, Boyfriends who just love each other, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Laith, M/M, Mental Health Issues, klance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Keith's to stubborn to admit he wants comfort but Lance is more than happy to provide it to his boyfriend anyway.





	Comforting Keith

Keith sighed, head laid on Lance's lap as the other tapped at his phone above him. Keith was sprawled on the couch, head resting on his boyfriends lap and legs kicked over the arm where they didn't quite fully fit on the couch. 

Initially they had had a table booked at a resteraunt but plans had fallen through and timing had gone out the window, instead they settled in comfy clothes for a relaxing night in. 

Lance was beautiful, Keith observed. The screen lighting up his jaw line and face, illuminating his eyes in the false light glow and giving his features a sharp look from the angle Keith was at. He reached a hand up, it running through the side of Lances hair with a small hum.

"Keith?" Lance questions, moving his phone to see Keith better with an amused expression, brow arched as Keith's hand dropped. Lance seemed to of startled his boyfriend out of whatever thought was going on beneath the mullet. 

"Lance." Keith says back, voice more husky from lack of use and arching his own brow back. 

"You okay there, babe?" He asks, amusement still over his features as he regarded Keith. The mullet was messed up and splayed across his lap, bangs swept away from his face to reveal the others soft features and eyes that even when relaxed held a tamed fire to them. A red tint could be seen on Keith's cheeks, whether from Lance's nickname or staring was unknown. 

"Yeah." He hummed, lips twisting ever so slightly before they were pullimg up into a soft smile, seeming to come to a decision on what he was just contemplating. "You're beautiful." 

Lance sputtered, grip tightening on his phone as he almost dropped it on Keiths face in surprise. Sure he knew Keith loved him and thought of him but he usually showed it through actions, not through such direct words. Keith wasnt a talker most of the time, words seemed to be less than easy for him. 

"Thankyou?" He answered even so, it sounding more like a question than a reply from the surprise lacing his tone, eyebrows slowly lowering to their normal position. 

"You're welcome." Keith smiles, not saying anything else as he lets his eyes trail down Lances face, taking in the features. He would lean up and kiss him, as he knew the angle to lean down was slightly hard if not impossible, but laziness was settled on his bones tonight and so he just took to admiring his boyfriend instead. 

Keith met Lance's eyes for a short period of time, before letting out a huff and finally feeling Lances hand start to card through his hair yet again. He smiled more at that, warmth and fondness spreading through his chest at the loving actions. His eyes closed. 

The touches didn't last long, and Keith was slightly disappointed but he knew Lance was probably in the middle of a text with someone. God knows what he found to talk about anymore with people. When he felt the touches stop his eyes were opening to be met with the sight of Lance, the phone and the clicking noise of typing. 

He turned his head moments later, nuzzling more into the others midsection and effectively hiding his face. He didn't know why his mood plumeted the way it did, but at least this way Lance couldn't see the clear frown that took over his face. He was always way to expressive for his liking. 

It didnt seem to matter though as before long the touches to his hair started up again, finger nails lightly scraping his scalp in the relaxing way he liked making the tension from his shoulders go. He hadn't realised he had any. 

A click of a phone locking, the soft thud of it being placed down and he felt Lances gaze resting solely on him. He had to give his boyfriend some credit, he did know how to read him.

"Babe?" Lance questions, head tilting but Keith refused to move his own head from his hiding place for now, especially with such touches to his hair still carrying on. He hummed intead in a response, hoping that was enough. 

"You okay?" Lance asked, frowning himself now at Keith's behaviour. Keith hummed in reply yet again, causing Lance's frown to deepen. 

He made a decision for them both and was shifting out from under Keith, drawing out a dissaproving grunt from Keith. He soon swept the other into his arms, carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom. 

They remained quiet as Lance stripped down to his boxers, Keith doing the same at the other side of the bed. Lance was making his way around once he was done, looping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling him closer, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses. 

He felt Keith's cheeks lift as a smile formed, and the same face turn to try and get away from the kisses embarrassedly. Keith didn't think he'd ever get used to the amount of affection that Lance gave out so freely. 

"Keith, baby," Lance says affectionately, a soft whine to his voice to get the others attention on him again. He smiled as indigo eyes flicked to see him.

Keiths arms came up, wrapping around Lance's neck. "Yes, Lance?" He asks, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Do you even need to ask?"

Lance was leaning down, and he felt Keith's lips meet his own halfway, molding together in a soft and sweet kiss. One that showed love, expressed affection and not lust or sex or any things like that. It stayed light, neither moving to deepen it and moments later Lance was pulling back with slightly heavier breath. 

He could kiss Keith for hours and not get bored. But then again, he could sit with Keith for hours and not get bored. Keith was an enigma, just when you thought you'd figured him out some sort of information would be revealed that would throw you off track. Like Keith believing in mothman, or not ever seeing snow due to living in a dessert most his life. A desert, Lance was still exasperated by that. 

He snapped himself out of hos inner monologue about Keith to stare at the real thing that nedded his attnetion, even if the stubborn male wouldn't admit it out loud. He hummed, leaning down to dot soft kisses over the others features until Keith was squirming out of his arms playfully and Lance was letting out a short laugh in amusement.

He moved to the bed and slid in his side, keeping the blanket open for Keith with his arm, the other joining him quickly and to Lance's surprise instantly curled against him, head tucked under Lances chin. Lance pulled the blanket around them, circling his arms aound Keith. 

They remained like that, quiet and soft with the others breathing the only sound in the room for some time. Lance thought Keith might of even fallen asleep. 

"Do you ever.." Keith,trailed off and Lance could picture his nose scrunching as he tried to work out how to word what he wanted to say effectively. "Even with social media, it makes me feel lonely." 

Lances breath hitched, not expecting something quite like that before he was murmuring out a soft "how so?"

"You're always on it, which is understandable, but it makes me think that I don't really have anyone..not like the amount you do to talk to. I don't get on with our own age, it's like I freeze up and my brain empties, leaving me saying the wrong thing. I dont have many people to talk to, and it..it gets lonely sometimes." 

Lance frowns, his boyfriends voice had gotten quieter as he spoke and Lances eyebrows drew down in frustration that he couldn't help to resolve the matter and sadness. Keith was rusty on social skills Lance knew, but he had lived in a desert for most of his life. No children to interact with there, but he found Keiths tendencies cute and charming. Perhaps..if Keith didn't they could work on it, or find some way to if Keith didn't want Lance directly involved.

"I can introduce you to Pidge and Hunk, if you like. They're nice, and Pidge is just basically a living meme...they've been asking about you anyway." He didnt know how else to help, what he could respond to make Keith feel better. It wasn't an easily solved matter, and it was obviously a big thing if the way Keith was acting was anything to go by. 

"..I'd like that." Keith says quietly after a few seconds of silence and Lance lets out a small breath of relief, it wasnt much but it was a start. 

Silence lasped again, breaths encassing the room as darkness slowly fell over them. The sun setting from out the window and taking the only source of light in the room with it. 

Darkness was a comfort, Keith thought absently, a hideaway he could use that allowed him some sense of anonymity even as he talked to his boyfriend about his self doubts and grievances. 

"I know it won't solve anything or magically make you feel better but you arent alone, you have me." Lance murmured, not sure of Keith was asleep but meaning the words all the same. He felt Keiths breath hitch, knew the other had heard him. 

A look up through his lashes to see Lance as he pulled back slightly, seeing vibrant blue eyes, Keith smiled softly. It didn't cure him completely but it loosened something ever so slightly in his chest that allowed him to breath more easier in Lance's embrace. 

"Yeah, I have you." He murmured back in agreement, voice laced in emotion and meaning as he leant down to press a brief kiss to Lance's lips before pulling back and tucking himself into the other again. Keith smiled softly. 

As he thought about the boy next to him and the vibrant eyes he saw on him he thought that maybe the sun wasn't the only source of light in the room anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
